


Mystic Messenger One Shots and Short Stories

by 4livlivlivliv4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Cinderella Elements, Cute, Fluff, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), In the story, Kitten, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Office, Oneshot, Smut, Video Game, Work In Progress, XReader, lap, old drafts, these are old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4livlivlivliv4/pseuds/4livlivlivliv4
Summary: **Tags Under Construction****Under editing****Not Finished**Just some short stories about Mystic Messenger. Requests are open, updates are slow.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Keys (Zen short story)

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the MC seen in the game.  
> This is based on the "Lame" guest and how he helped Zen.

Hyun sat down at the musky bar, a cigarette between his fingers. He wasn't taller than 5'7, his jawline not sharp yet. His silver hair was barley passed his shoulders. His ruby red eyes were still just as striking. He wore a leather jacket, a gang jacket. He was only 15 but he frequented this bar anyways. He lowered the cigarette from his face, puffing out a cloud of smoke. The atmosphere of the bar was loud and chaotic. The dimly lit room was contradicted by the high watt LEDs lighting up a small and vacant stage. The room smelled of beer and smoke, enough to choke you if you breathed in too deep. The bartender caught the eyes of his young frequenter.

"So Hyun, when are you going to give it a shot" the tender asked, gesturing to the stage with a nod. The tender had slicked back brown hair, exposing his receding hairline and forehead winkles. Hyun grinned and chuckled "I'm not some performer, Haejung" he placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"You arent being honest with yourself. I know you are. I hear you humming time to time. Give it a try. Its empty after closing, no one knows your here."

Hyun rolled his eyes before pulling out his cigarette to puff out smoke. Before he got up to walk away, the bartender was gone and a pair of keys laied before Hyun.

* * *

Zen layed in bed, starring up into space. His now long, silver hair layed freely over his bed. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a shifting weight on his chest. He looked down at the body laying next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Her (h/c) covered her face and his bicep. She was beautiful, no doubt, but that wasn't all that she loved her for. She was always so supportive, even when it meant she lost something. She did everything to support Zen from cooking him meals to managing his schedules. He knows he couldn't provide her a domesticated life because of his busy schedule, but she always said she was happy to share a life with him. Zen moved the hair from her face to gaze at her sleeping face. What an adorable face. A smile crept onto Zen's face as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He moved up out of the bed, leaving his girlfriend to cling the pillow he had slept.

* * *

The air was crisp as autumn moved into winter. Zen heard his heels click on the pavement as he walked down the streets he used to terrorize. He remembered all the times he almost died in bike accidents, all the fights. That wasn't him, that was a shell covering a scared kid back then. Someone who was afraid to turn back but too afraid of a future.

Zen reached in his pocket, the smooth metal eventually finding his fingers. He wasn't sure why he kept these, perhaps it was a backup plan, or somewhere to run to. Subconsciously, it was because he was afraid of loosing what he had because of these keys. These keys were the reason he was able to start this chapter in his life, and close the old one. But, now, he had a new muse and she was in their bed asleep.

He opened the wooden black door, it making a familiar creek. The bar smelled the same, allowing Zen to be taken back. It was empty. "We don't open for another hour." A familiar voice called out. "Not even for me, Haejung?" The man ran out from the back room "Hyun!" He called out. He ran up to Zen, pulling him into a hug. Zen, who was once shorter than him was now a solid 5 inches taller. "Lets catch up."

* * *

"So you finally made it, huh? Name change and everything." Zen sipped his beer. "Yea. It's thanks to you though. This bar was the reason I even tried." Haejung smiled. "I bet you got lots of girls, huh?" He elbowed Zen from across the bar. Zen looked at his drink as smiled, a blush creeping across his face. "There is one girl..." Haejung smiled back at him. "Tell me about her son." "Well," Zen began, "she's beautiful. Stunning. But, no one ever been as nice to me as her. She sees the best in me and supports everything I do. She even became my manager..." He chuckled, remembering the conversation they had about how he would be paying her like he was Jumin or something. "She's everything I could have wanted and everything I didn't know I needed." He thought about how she was probably awake now, making him breakfast like always. Her sleepy eyes would sparkle when she smiled at him, her messy bed hair pulled back in a hair tie, probably wearing one of his shirts. Haejung looked at the flustered love stricken mess Zen had become. "Im proud of you, Hyun. Never let her go." Zen looked at him with a sincere smile before pulling out some loose bills to pay for the beer. Haejung places his hand on top of Zen's. "This one's on me. Consider it a congratulations gift." Zen thanked Haejung and the men exchanged one last hug before Zen walked out of the bar. Haejung looked down to clean up the glass Zen left, only to see a pair of keys in his place.


	2. Kitten (Jumin Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Not a smut, but things to get heated**  
> ***I will put a TW when it starts getting heated for readers who don't want that***  
> (I am going to rewrite this and format it again later, but I would really like feedback first)

MC waltzed around the penthouse, her simple blue dress twirling elegantly. She flopped down on the large bed she shared with her husband, her hair falling around her face. The bed was unmade, even though it had been a long time since she woke up, and MC begged Jumin to dismiss the maid when they got married so MC could take care of the house to fill her days. 

MC looked up at the large picture on top of her bed. It was of Jumin and MC on their wedding day. Jumin has a single, muscular arm around MC's waist pulling her into his chest. He kissed her forehead while she laughed. Her dress was flowing in the wind and her hair was long and flowing. Her cheeks were a soft pink, the perfect complement to Jumin's dark hair. 

Jumin loved that picture. He said it was his favorite one taken that day, it was taken when he saw MC in her dress for the first time. He loved her blush, MC loved his smile. They both agreed they want their future children to see that picture and be remind that love is real and their parents have always and will always be in love. 

MC felt Elizabeth curl up next to her, the cats purring sending a vibration through MC's arms. She picked up Elizabeth, holding the cat up in the air above her. "Oh Elizabeth, what are we supposed to do? I miss Jumin." Elizabeth mowed at MC, looking puzzled. MC giggled before holding Elizabeth close to her. Jumin had been at work all day, it was late evening by now. 

In that moment, the doorbell rang. MC placed Elizabeth on the floor, walking to the door. She opened it to see Driver Kim. She smiled at him with a warm grin. "Good evening, Driver Kim. How are you?"

"Im lovely, Mrs.Han. This package came for Mr.Han. I assure you will take care of it? It is likey something personal considering it came here rather than the office." Driver Kim handed MC a small box. 

MC looked down at it before looking back at Driver Kim. "Yes, of course. Thank you!" Driver Kim nodded and MC closed the door. 

MC rushed over to the counter, eager to open the box. She hoped it was V's latest collection, it was expected soon. She opened it to see something she didn't expect. She eyes widened as her face grew bright red. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw what was in the box. She began to pick it up when she saw Elizabeth looking at her. For some reason she couldn't allow Elizabeth to see the box's content. She ran over to Elizabeth, and couldn't place her in Jumin's study fast enough.

.

.

.

Everything laid out in front of her on the bed, she was more flustered than earlier. She looked back down at the bed, biting her lip, her face bright red. She debated what to do with it. It was clearly for her, Jumin was loyal and it was in her size. In addition, it was black- Jumin's favorite color for her to wear in the evening. It was past the time Jumin was supposed to come home, and she was sure she wasn't supposed to see this yet. MC felt a mischievous idea creep into her mind. She undressed herself, curious of how the outfit would look on her. 

.

.

The black lace undergarments were both sexy and elegant, it was clear Jumin picked them. But if that didn't make it clear, the accessories did. MC slipped the black and red ribbon wrist cuffs on her wrists as she put the finishing touch on her head- a pair of black cat ears. MC looked at herself in the mirror, her face becoming red. She couldn't believe what she was wearing. She grabbed her phone as she prepared to take a picture. She sat on her knees in front of the full length mirror. She arched her back and put her free hand out as if it was a paw. She snapped a picture, her face looking playful. She blushed looking back at it, closed her eyes, and hit send. 

.

.

.

.

Jumin felt his face start falling off his hands and exhaustion overcome him. This meeting was to be over at 5. It was now 8. He missed his wife and wanted nothing more than an evening with her and some wine. He felt his phone vibrate, pulling him awake. He looked down. A message from his love. 

My Wife: Jumin, a package came today :) 

My Wife: *image attch* 

Jumin felt his face grow hot, and that wasn't the only place at grew flushed. He was going to surprise her with that package on their trip coming up soon, but it seems to have arrived sooner. He placed the phone down, exhaling slowly trying to regain his composure. 

"Gentleman. This meeting has been going on for 6 hours and we have shown no progress this far, how should this project be expected to do the same? Please have something better before tommorow. Goodnight." And with that, Jumin was out the door, hardly able to contain himself. 

.

.

*WARNING, things become heated after here. click off if needed :)*

.

MC was about to take off the outfit when 10 minutes passed without a response from Jumin. She was about to walk into the bathroom when she felt someone grab her waist from behind. The long, slender hands pulled her close to him, his hands cold against her bare stomach.

"And what were you going to do, Kitten?" Jumin whistepered in a deep and huskey voice. He niped her ear before starting to slowly kiss her neck. He pushed his hands down to her thighs, his fingertips slowly brushing the hem of her underwear. He took time feeling as much of her exposed body that he could, his cold fingertips sending chills down her spine. MC put her hands behind her, running them in Jumin's hair. Jumin began to lick a part of MC's neck before biting it, causing MC to mew. Jumin smiled. He jolted his hands up to MC's waist, turned her around, and pushed her onto the bed. She looked back at him, posing like her hands we little paws. Her eyes had a look that of playfully mischievous. She bit her lip as she watched Jumin hurriedly pull off his jacket. He waisted no time crawling on top of her. He pinned her down, his face mear centimeters above her neck. "I see my kitten found her toys before i said she could. I should punish her~" Jumin layed more kisses on MC's neck. MC felt her face heat up, more mischievous ideas growing and brewing. She started to purr in Jumin's ear. She watched Jumin's face grow hot as he quickly became rougher with his kisses. He immediately moved to her mouth, kissing MC with heated passion. He pulled her hair, causing her to moan into the kiss. Jumin slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet. Jumin grunted, pulling away from the kiss. Jumin started to untie his necktie and unbutton his shirt while MC looked at him, hunger in her eyes. She purred, running her fingertips down his chest and to his waist. MC grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her. MC began to purr as she slowly watched Jumin turn to putty and crawled on top of him. She straddled Jumin, kissing his neck and purring in his ear as she left small kisses and licks all over his neck, her red lipstick leaving marks all over his face. MC could feel Jumin grow restless, and that means every part of him was restless ( 😏 ) MC started to kiss Jumin, less rough but just as passionate as Jumin kissed her. She tried to reach her tounge into his mouth, but Jumin grabbed her hair and tugged it, darting his toung into her mouth first. MC slowly felt Jumin grab her waist, pulling her off him and moving back on top of her in on brisk movement. He held the loose necktie in his hand, grabbing MC' s wrists. Jumin looked at her, lust in his eyes. "May I?" He asked in a husky tone before kissing her hand. MC nodded, purring again. Jumin let out a short breath and he hurriedly tied MC's hands together. "You are all mine, kitten~" MC smiled as Jumin lowered down to kiss her again, this time faster, hotter, and more excited to be home. 

And I can let you imagine what happens next~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a moment: Jumin is more than his red ribbon ending. He held MC captive out of trauma and a fear of abandonment from women. Please understand that the red ribbon ending is extremely unhealthy and should not be what one looks for in a relationship. please stay safe and remember: consent is sexy :)


	3. Video Game (Yoosung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% fluff   
> (leave feedback on where I can expand, I plan to rewrite)

MC and Yoosung had been friends for a long time, especially since MC planned her first RFA party a year ago. The two connected quickly, especially seeing the two were only 2 years apart in age. They were very close, except the two never shared their feelings for each other. MC knew exactly how she felt about Yoosung. She wanted to be with him every second of every day. She loved his smile, his goofy personality, his bleached golden hair, the way he loved animals, his gorgeous purple eyes, and so much more. The problem is that Yoosung wasn't sure how he felt about MC. The boy didn't know what love was, the only think he knew he loved was LOLOL. And somehow, MC knew that too.   
.  
.  
.  
"Yoosung, what are you doing?" MC poked her head in Yoosung's room. She let herself into the apartment, Yoosung gave her a key after the bomb fiasco. Yoosung was zoned in focused on his game, his eyes not parting from the screen as he mumbled out "LOLOL." MC furrowed her brow, wanting Yoosung's attention. He may not like her the same way she liked him, but they were at least friends. "Yoosung! It's MC, your partner in crime...hello?" Yoosung realized who was there, he felt his heart race a bit. He paused his game, looking at MC.   
"Oh, hi MC, im sorry... I was kinda focused haha..." Yoosung looked at MC, she was really pretty. But so was Rika...but something was different in the pretty MC was..."what's up?" Yoosung asked,pushing his thoughts away.   
"I dont know, I just wanted to hang out." MC smiled purely at the boy. She really liked him but she had no idea how he felt about her.  
"Is there something you wanted to do?" MC felt her gaze dart to his game.   
"Teach me to play LOLOL."   
The dorky blond looked at her confused at first, but MC watched his smile slowly turn upward as his eyes met hers. He pulled over a beanbag for her as he sat on the floor, gesturing for her to join him. He handed MC a controller and joined a match with her on his team.   
"Okay, so do you see the big monster there?"   
MC nodded, feeling her nerves grow from the anxiety of the game and him being so close. Their shoulders brushed against each other. Yoosung seemed so caught up in his game he didn't notice the close contact.   
"You need to attack it. I will back you up for counters, mkay? Hit A and L2"   
Her fingers fumbled, the attack delayed. She slouched down, defeated and a little embarrassed. He put his controller down and put his hands on top of hers, guiding her fingers through the moves. He didn't seem to notice that he was practically holding her, his arm behind MC's waist and his head hovering above her shoulder. MC felt your face grow warm as they both got more excited in the game.   
One last hit and...  
"WE DID IT!" Yoosung threw his hands around her, pulling her into a sudden hug. MC felt her face heat up as her stopped breathing suddenly, heart racing. Yoosung immediately pulled away, chucking nervously. His face as also a bright red as he avoided her eyes. He cleared his throat. "I um... I'm sorry...lets um...lets start another round..."   
She couldn't take it.   
As Yoosung set you both up for another match, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
His face heated up bright red.   
He knew what he felt now.


	4. Hanahaki (Luciel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *spoilers, general spoilers*
> 
> Hanahaki Disease: (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.

"I...I wanted to see you so much. Since you're not Rika..." Yoosung pulled MC close to him, the space between them closing in and their bodies connecting as one. He pressed his lips slowly against hers. They were happy. She was in love. 

Good ending.

Reset.

"I want to introduce my lovely girlfriend. So from now on, I refuse to pay attention to any rumors or scandles..." Zen looked into the eyes of MC. She was his muse. His precious jagiya. She broke him from all his bad habits. MC was happy to be that for him. She loved him, they loved each other. 

Good ending. 

Reset.

He couldn't handle it anymore. Every route this happened. He was happy, sure, but it seemed like she was never satisfied. Yet, something in that was endearing. Maybe its becuase he was that way too. He never seemed to get comfortable, he was always changing things. Never settled, never satisfied. 

.

.

.

Seven felt his eyes blurr, the lines of binary in front of him becoming hazy. He shook his head, threw back a Dr.Pepper and sighed. 

MC: is my honey bunny here?

Jumin: yes, your honey bunny is here 💜

Saeyoung buried his face in his hands, his fingers tangled in his red hair. He hated watching this. He couldnt stand the lovers. He pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled the drawstrings close. First his best friend, then the narcissist, now Jumin?! The arrogant CEO? She was even living with him now. They arent even real. Saeyoung was though. He was real. He wasnt sources of code and binary line. "Weird, I coded all these lines she hears. They are my words and yet she never seems to get it." Saeyoung chuckled, but his throat scratched. His chuckles turned into hysteric laughter that was weaved with tears. He sat, sobbing. He felt a wave of nausea. He tried to push it down but he couldnt. They poured out, deep read circles. A pile of rose petals formed infront of him. Saeyoung looked down at them with a small smile as he sniffed back tears. At least his feelings were confirmed. 

She was never his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but I don't think I will ever rewrite it. I really love the way its short.


	5. Cat Project (Jumin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: MC works in an office

MC sat at her desk, writing as if she was running out of time. And, in theory, she was. It was half past 8. 4 hours after her shift ended. She had last details to wrap up on this new campaign before she could go home. Jaehee sprang this project on her yesterday, with the need for it to be done tommorow morning. MC remembered the guilt on Jaehee's face and empathy in her voice as she dumped the news on MC. 

"MC, are you busy? I need to discuss something with you." Jaehee walked up to MC's desk. She shared a room with 2 other members of the marketing team. MC looked up from her computer and smiled. "Of course not, what is it Jaehee?" Jaehee and MC had been office friends since she had to conduct the interview for Mr.Han. MC was sure she got the job because Jaehee wanted another girl to work close with, but somehow MC managed to climb the ranks from a marketing team member to the marketing executive. She was the only female on the board. "Mr.Han is intending to start a new line for cat products. He wants you to start a marketing campaign with one stipulation, that being actor ZEN stars." MC wrote such on a sticky note. She looked at Jaehee with a warm smile. "Is that the actor you enjoy to watch?" Jaehee smiled back, admiration in her eyes. "Yes. I admire his emotional depth. However, it is quiet unfortunate Mr.Han has wrapped him up in this. He is allergic to cats." MC giggled a bit. "Yes, well, I can see if limiting his exposure to cats is possible. Thank you, Jaehee." Jaehee drew a look of remorse on her face. "Yes, but, the problem is, Mr. Han wants the project done and ready to start production in 48 hours." MC dropped her pen and her smile. "You're kidding." Jaehee let out a sigh "I wish I was." MC knew she wasnt. Jumin was always rushing projects, never giving MC the proper time or help. "Well, thank you for informing me Jaehee. Let Mr.Han know I will begin immediately." 

MC poured coffee into her cup, adding only a spoon of sugar. The extra bitter taste would be an immediate awakening to her sleepy state. While she stirred in the sugar at her desk, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Her office was completely glass walls, but the office was empty this late in the evening. The only others in the building being the security downstairs and the janitor who wouldn't be upstairs for a few more hours. MC shook off the feeling as she sipped more of her coffee. She imagined the caffeine running through her veins sending an electric pulse to her brain, shocking it awake. This was her 3rd coffee of the evening, it was now nearing midnight. 

MC studied the multiple concepts in front of her. All 3 had a white base, to draw a similarity with ZEN and Jumin's cat, Elizabeth 3rd. (MC knew any campaign that resembled Mr.Han's precious cat always did well with him.) She couldn't decide between a red or purple accent. The Red was passionate, playing on ZEN's eyes. But there was something about the purple...

"The purple." 

A deep voice said coolly. It causes MC to jump and spin backwards, frightened by a sudden visitor this late. Before MC could even process who the visitor was, he continued. 

"The red reminds me far too much of ZEN, and while he is the feature of this campaign, I don't want to see him more than needed. The purple is more regal, like the beauty that are cats." His stoic expression turned up in a small smile. 

"Mr.Han, I wasn't aware you were here." MC, suddenly aware of her appearance, tried to smooth out her skirt. Mr.Han never gave advice on MC's work, he only ever spoke to her when needed. Small talk. 

MC looked up at him, watching him study the board. Mr.Han cached her glance, both of them turning sheepish. 

"You don't need to be so formal after hours. Call me Jumin." 

MC bowed. "I apologize for being here past hours. I needed to finish." 

Jumin guided MC up from her bow by placing a hand on her chin. He chuckled. "Don't be so formal. It was my fault for springing this so last minute. I just enjoy watching you work under pressure. " 

MC looked at him confused after that last remark. A small blush cheeped over Jumin's face. "I mean, you are a diligent worker. I knew you would manage." 

MC smiled. "While you are here, would you mind looking at these product designs? I was going to ask Jaehee but if you're here I can save her the trouble. Unless, it is trouble for you. It is late-" 

Jumin lead MC to her computer as her rambling trailed off. Before she could realize, Jumin was right behind her, his head barely above her shoulder, his hands place on the L shaped desk, as if he was trying to pin MC in. MC felt her face grow warm as Jumin's breath tickled her neck. She composed herself. She wasn't flustered by him, right?

"Since we are going with purple, I have 3 different designs. All three are low cost as far as ink, the only downside with A and C is that there would be less elegance in small product labels. But that could be changed if we-" MC was cut off by Jumin laughing softly. "You really never take a break, do you MC?" MC felt her face grow hot. "I want the best product for the company, Mr.Ha- Jumin." 

Jumin spun MC around in her chair, the two looking each other in the eye. Jumin smiled. He stepped away, a smirk on his face as he noticed her flustered expression. He crossed his arms and walked back to the concept boards. "They are all more than fine. You have done a great job as always." 

MC felt her face grow warm again. "Thank you, Jumin."

"You are very cute when you blush, MC" Jumin said quietly. His expression quickly changed from his soft smile to one of embarrassment as his cheeks grew warm. 

MC giggled, a smile returning to Jumin's face. 

"You should go home, MC. It's late and you need to eat a proper meal to maintain a good diet." 

MC smiled at the sweet gesture. "I would love to, but I have some last minute details to clean up." 

"Let me help. " 

.

.

*time flash back*

Jumin sat in his office, his gaze placed between two potted plants. His feet sat on his desk, wine in his hand. He looked at her with such a fixation, as if him looking away meant he would never see her again. It has been 12 hours. She hasnt stopped working. This wasn't new though. She always had been a hard worker, motivated by her own passion. She reached a point of frustration, her face looking puzzled and tense. Still beautiful though. He felt his mind wander to him walking in, kissing her forehead and her tension residing. No. He is her boss. But she was so beautiful with the moon hitting her hair...

Jumin shook his head. He remembered her first day at the office. He was swamped, but Jaehee persisted he at least greet the new member of the marketing team. She was fresh from uni, graduated top of her program. He was prepared to bid a simple hello and move on, but he was smittin by first sight. She was beautiful. His admiration and fondness of her only grew as she worked harder and harder, eventually making it onto the board. 

He looked back up at her, she now stood in the middle of the office, looking at two diffrent idea boards. Before Jumin realized, he felt himself walking towards her office. 

.

.

Time passed, Jumin and MC were sitting on the floor. Jumin was describing how Zen was expected to be an easy model, considering his self centered attitude and photogenic nature. Jumin was very relaxed with MC's plans, the only criticisms he offered were that Zen needed to model with a real cat, a fake one could never match the beauty of a living cat. That was nearly an hour ago. They had been conversing since. The glasses of wine from Jumin's office played a help. 

Jumin smiled at MC. "MC, why did you choose to work with me." With him? He always says employees work for him. 

"Ah, well, I wanted to challenge myself. You didn't hire woman to be in positions other than secretaries and I wanted to be the first. Ambitions, I suppose." Jumin looked at MC as if she was studying her. Like she was a problem he couldn't seem to solve. MC noticed now that the two were sitting next to each other. MC shivered as air blew in from the air conditioner. Jumin removed his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. 

"Jumin?" MC asked softly. Jumin hummed, pouring more wine in both of their glasses. "Why are you here this late? Not that I mind. It just that its midnight and im sure your cat misses-" Jumin pressed a finger to MC's lips, hushing her. "You talk a lot, MC. It's as if you are afraid you don't have enough time left." MC looked down, pulling the jacket closer on her. Jumin smiled at her, but she didn't notice. "I was, well, I was making sure you were okay. You hadn't left yet and I was concerned." It was Jumin's turn to look sheepish. MC looked back up at him with a blushing smile. They locked eyes, both trying to observe and remember every little detail. 

The two began to lean in, MC felt her eyes start to close as her face got closer to Jumin's. Their noses almost touched. Could she fall for her boss? Maybe. He was diffrent after work. He wasn't so narrowed in. He was looser, more empathetic. Sweet. Cute. Handsome. Caring. Funny...

No. 

MC jerked away, her face hot and red. She cleared her throat. "So I hired a photographer and three-" 

Jumin place his hand under MC's chin, quickly pulling her face to his. He pressed his lips against hers, the breathe hitching in MC's throat, taken back. But, she couldn't help but fall into the kiss. She felt her hands wrap around Jumin's neck as his hands wrapper around her waist, pulling her closer. The two soon pulled away for air, smiles left on their lips. Both let out a small laugh as Jumin quickly went to kissing MC's jawline, nose, cheeks, and forehead. He pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locking. His hands never left her waist and hers never left his neck. "I have wanted to do that for a long time, but I always imagined it much slower." Jumin gave MC an Eskimo kiss, causing MC to giggle. "So you think about me, Jumin?" Jumin smiled, kissing all over MC' s face. "Of course I do. How could I not?" He whispered smoothly. "You're smart," he kissed her chin. "And ambitious," he kissed her cheek. "And driven," he kissed her nose. "And charming" he kissed her other cheek. "And you are absolutely beautiful" he kissed her forhead slowly. MC felt her eyes flutter closed and he place the final kiss. Her chest felt like their was a million butterflies in it, all fluttering. As Jumin pulled away, he ran his fingers through her hair. MC looked at him, smiling through a blush. 

"MC, as much as I enjoyed our time here, would you allow me to take you on a proper date?" 

MC smiled, "I would love that." She place a small and short kiss on Jumin's lips, his face growing flushed. MC giggled as Jumin pulled her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i personally adore this one. I love how it came out. Idk Jumin strikes me as over affectionate, but this is also kinda outta character for him. my bad.


	6. Jealousy (Yoosung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Not smut but gets heated***  
> **not a good place to put a warning so this is your warning**

MC walked through the door, holding her phone against her ear. Yoosung, excited to see his girlfriend stood watching her from afar. 

MC giggled into the phone, her smile bright. "Zen, congrats! I knew you could get the role! Im so proud!" 

Yoosung felt his blood curl. Was he...mad?

MC kept speaking on the call, unaware Yoosung was watching. She stood against the wall next to the door.

"Zen, you know you are more than handsome enough for this role. You will be fine...mhm...I will be there opening night!" 

Yoosung was defiantly mad now. He was handsome too. He wanted MC to call him handsome and say she was proud of him. 

MC was his. 

Yoosung walked up to MC, his hands by her head and his knee between her thighs. MC's eyes widened as her face grew warm. 

"Hang up." Yoosung muttered out in a husky wispier, looking down. His hair covered his eyes, avoiding her gaze. 

MC gulped. "Zen...I have to go...no no I'm fine..." 

Yoosung moved closer onto MC, his breath against her neck. He bit her free ear before whispering "I said, hang up." 

MC' s face grew bright red. Yoosungs blonde hair tickled against her cheeks. She hung up the phone, not giving Zen anytime to ask more questions or get answers. 

"You didn't listen to me, MC. Don't you love me?" Yoosung's face remained by MC' s ear. He kept bit her ear again. He followed her jawline down to her lips, leaving rough kisses along the way. He stopped right before her lips, centimeters away from her. 

"Won't you say you love me?" Yoosung cooed before smashing his lips onto MCs. Yoosung grabbed MC's wrists, placing her hands above her head as he forced more weight onto her, pushing her more onto the wall, leaving her no control. 

Yoosung pulled away from the kiss, moving down to MC's neck. He left butterfly kisses before looking back at her. He smiled a devilish grin when he saw her as a flustered, blushing mess. "Say you love me. Say it." 

"I love you, Yoosung." It was barley a whisper, but that's what he wanted. 

He kissed her lips again, sloppier and full of passion this time. He bit her bottom lip, as if asking for permission before letting his tongue enter her mouth. Yoosung's grip on her wrists loosed as he moved her hands to her hair. Yoosung ran his hands through her hair, giving it a small tug. MC let out a pleasureful mew, both of them blushed. 

Yoosung pulled away, a string of saliva leaving them connected. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face before going back to her neck. With her now free hands, MC ran her hands through Yoosung's long blonde hair. 

Yoosung kissed all over MC's neck, landing suddenly on a spot that caused MC to sigh in pleasure. Yoosung smiled as he began to bite down on the spot, leaving a hickey. MC let out a small moan, completely flustered by her own outburst. Yoosung suddenly picked up MC, slamming her against the wall again to kiss her more aggressive that before. MC wrapper her legs around Yoosung's waist. Yoosung squeezed her ass, causing MC to moan again in the kiss. The pair pulled for air as Yoosung carried MC down the hall, placing her in bed, Yoosung on top of her. 

Yoosung looked at MC's shirt and back at MC. MC gave him a small nod, and Yoosung wasted no time ripping off her shirt. He kissed her chest, leaving hickeys. Between kisses he begged "tell me I'm handsome MC, tell you belong to me." 

MC, between gasps whispered, "I am yours, Yoosung." 

Yoosung kissed MC's lips again. He didn't waste any time to dart his tongue around her mouth. He parted for air, taking off his shirt. 

MC hadn't seen Yoosung like this. He was a flustered mess too. What had gotten into him? She trusted him, though. She loved him. And she had to he honest, this was hot. He was hot. She didn't know he had such a chiseled body. 

MC ran her hands down Yoosung's chest and back as he left more hickeys on her neck. MC took time to touch every inch of his chest and back. 

Yoosung looked at MC with lust filled eyes and a blushing face. His hair was disheveled his face was red.

"I want to leave my mark on you, so they know your mine." 

And I can let you imagine what happened next~


	7. Ice Cream (Choi Twins Short Story )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **spoilers**  
> Not a one shot, but a short story a friend of mine asked me to write about a while ago.

The sun shined down through a few scattered clouds, a soft breeze wandering between trees. Saeyoung smiled to himself as he walked down the street. He had felt better recently. He didn't feel cornered anymore. His world was big and full of possibilities and at home wearing his sweater all at once. 

He pushed his red curly hair out of his face, taking in the surroundings of the park. He saw children running around, there excitement acting like a rocker booster speeding up their pace. Couples strolled hand in hand, their love radiating off them in a present aura. Seven felt his eyes drawn to someone in particular however. 

A strange individual was sitting alone at a table near a ice cream truck. He wore a red tank top and black jacket. His hair was died white, but enough of of his roots faded in, bits of red bleed through giving his tips a pink appearance. He looked at the sky with a far off glance, both paranoid and like he was longing for something. 

Saeyoung purchased 2 scoops of ice cream. He approached the stranger, stardling him. The stranger looked at him, startled. 

"I hope im not interrupting. I used to share icecream with my brother as a child. It's one of the only memories I have with him. I- I hope you dont mind." 

The stranger looked at Saeyoung, an unreadable expression on his face. "I had a brother. Im not sure where he is. He look at the sky, hoping hes looking at it too, where ever he is." The stranger looked back up at the sky, Saeyoung feeling his gaze turn up as well. 

"I hope you find him one day." Saeyoung gave the stranger a genuine smile before walking. 

The stranger watched as Saeyoung walked off, a since of sad nastolga coming over him. He looked down at the icecream before him. 

"I already did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a stylistic choice to make it this short, I hope you don't mind :)


	8. Jagiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta PG-13 but nothing sexual

You and Zen had been together for a while, and you had managed to adjust to his life and schedule, planning time together around his busy schedule. You both started dating after the first RFA party, but at Zen's request, you are taking things nice and slow. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, you were everything to him. 

Zen had been working hard on a new movie, his hard work drawn by wanting to make you happy and proud of him. He loved your praise, he loved the ways your eyes shined when you smiled full of pride. It was absolutely stunning to him. It made his knees week and his thoughts softened to that of a 15 year old boy in love for the first time. But that didn't soften the beast, however. 

It was the first weekend Zen had free in months. You both texted almost 24/7, but it had been months since he got to hold you, touch you, kiss you. God, he wanted to kiss you. He wanted to feel your soft lips and taste your mouth, it's sweet vanilla and pear flavor. He wanted to feel your small face in his hands, the way the small of your back curved in when you pressed against him, the beautiful round of your- well, he didn't want to get ahaid of himself. 

You knocked on his door, smiling to yourself, after the first knock, Zen flug the door open, pulling you in the house by the waist. He closed the door with a loud thud before pulling you in for a passionate kiss. It was long and needy, Zen lifting you by the waist and letting you wrap your legs around his. You moved your mouths in rythem, both of you smiling wide. Zen pulled away, resting his forehead to yours before giving you and Eskimo kiss. You giggled, Zen taking in your laugh. His heart about primmed over, showering your face in little kisses. He pressed his forehead to yours, moving hair from your face, he held you up with one hand, caressing your face with another. 

"My princess, my beautiful jagiya, I missed you so, so, much." He whispered, his thumb tracing your cheekbone. You nuzzled your face in his hand, kissing his palm. "I missed you too, Zenny. I missed you so much and I'm so so proud of you." Your hands, which had been wrapped around his neck, started playing with loose hair from his poney-tail, twirling the soft locks around your head. You both looked into eachother's eyes, complete admirtation. 

He leaned back into you, kissing your lips slowly. You returned the kiss, playing with his hair. He took his time, letting you get comfortable with the kiss. He bit softly on your bottom lip, tugging it a little, causing you to sigh. He slipped his tounge into your mouth, his tounge taking its time to taste your mouth, the vanilla flavor warming his heart. 

Zen and you pulled away, catching your breath. Zen didn't waste time, though. He started kissing your neck and jawline, sending shivers up your spine. You sqiwrmed in his hold, he readjusted his grip on you, both his hands holding you now. His hands were large enough he had a strong grip on you, his large muscles were strong enough to hold you as if you were just a feather. You ran your hands down from his neck and over his muscles and shoulders, admiring the hard work he had put into taking care. He left open kisses along your jaw, leading up to your ear, leaving little licks along your jaw. He blew in your ear, goosebumps forming on your arms. "You taste so good, princess. So," he bit your earlobe, " so good." 

Your face heated up and a crimson blush grew in your face as whimpered, missing his kisses. Zen chuckled, kissing the crook of your neck. You kept running your fingers along his biscepts, his skin soft. Zen kissed around your neck, his tounge occasionally leaving little licks. He kisses on your weak spot, your breathing hitched. He smiled against your skin and let out a deep growl, biting at the spot before going back and licking it. You let out a moan, making Zen chuckle. "I missed hearing your little sounds, my jagiya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very small blob i wanted to develop into another plot, and i still will do that plot, but I didn't like the way it would connect but i like it too much to scrap so here it is


	9. Glass (Part 1) Jumin

20 years ago, a young girl stood with her father in the woods. They looked at the small tree in front of them. "I planted this tree, my love, so you can remember your mother. You can come here when you miss her." The girl, not older than 3, lost her mother to a sickness. She was a beautiful force, as beautiful on the outside and she was inside. Her father would remarry and pass away within a year, dying from a broken heart. The girl was left to live with her step mom and step sisters, who were as ugly as they were mean

* * *

"Y/N! Hurry up!" "God Y/N, you are such a lazy waste of space!" You hurried after her step sisters, boxes stacked in her hands, threating to fall over. You tried to keep up with her sisters, who were practically running down the sidewalk and darting in and out of stores. You were following the pair of assholes into a store when you tripped, your boxes falling. You groaned, bending over to pick them up. You started stacking the boxes when you noticed another hand helping. He had a phone in one hand and was stacking boxes with the other. He glanced at you, sending a quick grin before doing a double take. You met his eyes, both stoping to stare at each other. "Assistant Kang, I will call you back-" and he ended the call. He helped you up.

"Thank you for the help, im sorry to have stopped you..." "No! No its my pleasure..." The man looked bashful.

"Why didn't your friends help?" He asked, gesturing to the step sisters in the store.

"Oh No... Those aren't my friends, they are my step sisters." The man looked at the you, taking in you beauty. You obviously worked too hard for no pay, but despite not being dressed as nicely as himself, you were still beautiful. Prettier than any girl he had seen before. But, what was so entrancing was the kindless practically radiated off of you.

"You are very kind to do this for them." You smiled shyly.

"Ha ha, ya I guess. But you are very kind to have helped me... Im sorry to have held you up like this..." you were about to walk away when Jumin lightly grabbed your arm.

"What is your name?" You panicked. If he heard it, he wouldn't like it.

"What's yours?

He debated telling you his name, afraid it would change whatever impression you had of him.

"Jumin."

"It was nice meeting you, Jumin."

And with that, You were gone. .

* * *

"Mr.Han..." Jaehee tried to get the attention of her boss, who was very distracted thinking of the girl he met this morning.

"Mr.Han!" Jumin was pulled from this thoughts.

"What is it, Assistant Kang?" He retorted, annoyed.

"Your father has scheduled a meeting between the two of you immediately. Please, we must go."

Jumin stood up, adjusting his suit. He followed Assistant Kang as they made their way to his father's office. Jumin couldn't shake the girl from her mind. Her hair pulled back, her worn down dress, her soft smile and kind eyes. Something about her was so inviting even though she was holding back so much.

"Son, I have been thinking of your future..."

"Good to see you too, father." Jumin said coldly.

"Son, I don't have time to waste. Now, your future. I want you to settle down and marry and produce an heir for the company-"

"Father, please. I told you I-"

"I know, you don't want me to arrange a marriage. But i will make sure you marry. So im holding a large ball. Every single female in the area is to come. You will dance with them, talk to them. You will find a wife that evening." Jumin felt his jaw clench. He rubbed his forehead.

"Did you not think to ask me?" His voice grew in volume as his anger grew.

"This is absurd, father! This won't work! Just because you marry any woman who walks in that door does not mean I want to do the same!"

"Son this wasn't my idea it was your mothers!" Jumin's father yelled back, he closed his eyes and sighed. "It was your mother’s. Before she died. "

Jumin shot his father and quick glare.

"Fine. Fine. But if this evening escapade fails, you give up. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Assistant Kang, we should go back. We have work to do." 

* * *

"C&R is holding a ball! To marry off Mr.Han's son!"

"Oh Mummie, can't you belive it?!" The two step sisters ran around, squealing like little pigs.

You swept the floors, smiling to yourself. A ball for all the young ladies? You could go too! You had never been to a ball!

"Yes yes children. We will need to get both of you new dresses I suppose. Y/N!" You turned to face you stepmother. She was just as ugly inside and out as her daughters. She had money however, but once your father died, she started spending it poorly on gambling and useless household things. It sent the family into debt. You stayed with them, afraid of hurting your father.

"Yes, Stepmother?"

"I need you to get fabric to make two dresses. The fabric music be gold trimmed and beautiful, not that you would know what that means."

You felt your heart drop. "Two dresses? But, aren't I going?" The stepfamily laughed at you.

"The ball? Y/N wants to go to ball?!" One sister snarled. "How outlandish! She isn't near good enough for Mr.Han's son! She doesn't even own a dress!" The other sister said, pulling as the work fabric that you made into a dress weeks before.

"Dont forget your place, Y/N. Go make the dresses, and clean up these floors," the stepmother emptied the trashcan on the floor, "they are filthy." The stepfamily laughed their hideous laughs as they walked away, leaving you alone to cry.

A faint voice floated in from the window. "Pst...Y/N..." The cheeky redhead's voice drew you from you tears. You made your way to the window.

"Saeyoung, I keep telling you that you are going to get in so much trouble if stepmother finds you." You and Saeyoung had been friends for years. You attended church together before your father passed.

"Y/N, I will get you to that ball. Just trust God 707! "

You felt a smile creep onto you face. You had little to no faith in Saeyoung, his goofy antics always cheered you up but couldn't solve her problems.

* * *

Days passed and it was the night of the ball. You managed to make two beautiful gowns for her step sisters, who were eagerly practicing what they planned to do to win over the heart of Mr.Han's son. Neither were charming but we're certain they were. You watched them scurry off to the ball, fumbling around in a clumsy manner as they got into the carriage. You watched them ride off, letting out a sigh. You really wanted to go, you wanted to dress up and look beautiful too. You were lost in a daydream when you felt a pebble hit your head.

"Oh damn I meant to hit your side. Sorry!" The cheeky red head let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed his neck.

You wandered to the window, rubbing your neck. "What is it, Saeyoung?"

"Let me in. I need to show you something."

You opened the door, seeing Saeyoung holding a stunning evening gown. It was a beautiful teal color, the sleeves capping at your shoulders, fluffed a little. The neckline dipped a little low, flowers connecting the neckline to the front of the dress and making a small belt around your waste. It was the prettiest dress you had ever seen. "Oh, Saeyoung..."

"I know! And it's all yours. It's good, right?" He looked away, a little sheepish.

"It's amazing! You are the best, God 707!" Saeyoung smiled, "Go put it on! You have a ball to make" he winked, shoving the dress at you, you hurried up the stairs as Saeyoung smiled to himself.

The night after Jumin ran into you, he raved all night in the RFA messenger. Saeyoung recognized who he was talking about quickly, and knew what he had to do. He was fairy godmother 707!

You wandered down the stairs, almost falling because you couldn't quite see where you were going over the dress. Your hair was in a bun, a few strands loose to shape you face. You smiled wide at Saeyoung, him returning the gesture. He raised a cloth to your face, cleaning off the dirt that rested on you face. He held out a pair of glass heels to you and you slipped them on carefully. Perfect fit.

He extended a hand to you,

"Your chariot, madam." Saeyoung led you to his very fancy and luxurious car- his baby

* * *

"Midnight. I'll pick you up at midnight on the dot. Any time wasted means Vanderwood will get closer to finding me and you don't get home early. Got it?" "Got it. Thank you again, Saeyoung." "Anytime. Now go on, go meet some pretty boys~" You stuck you tongue out at Saeyoung, getting out of the car. Saeyoung watched as you walked away from the car, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. He drove off, hoping Jumin would make the right moves. 

The ballroom was large and crowded full of other girls. You felt yourself grow conscious of their glares, but what you didn't know is that these glares weren't condescending or judging. They were looks of admiration and jealousy. You were easily the most beautiful in that room. You felt your face grow flushed as the small ensemble band finished the song they were on, applause shifting the attention from you to the dancers who were finishing.

You noticed a tall man bow to the woman he danced with, begging to wander off. His dark hair was a perfect contrast to his white gloves. He looked bored and uninterested, until his eyes landed on you. You both stood still, time feeling like it stopped. You could almost feel the world stop as your universes connected together. He looked so familiar, like a old memory. You looked like someone he already knew, but couldn't figure out who.

He felt his feet make their way to you, almost as if he was floating. "May I have a dance?" He bowed, offering a hand to you. You smiled and excepted his clothed hand, the fabric soft and a little cold.

"I would love to." You smiled at him, a fair glow of pink dusting his otherwise pale cheeks.

Your voice was so familiar to him, like an old song that he knew the melody to, but he couldn't remember the lyrics.

He held you by the waist with one hand, his other hand holding yours up. You held gently to the bicep of the arm around your waist. He lead you around the floor, your bodies moving in perfect unison. He lead you out of his embrace to twirl you, your dress spinning around like something from a movie. You giggled as your cheeks grew pink and a smile grew on your face. He felt himself smiling at you, your laughter intoxicating.

It was the first time he smiled all evening. 

* * *

Your step family at a small table in the outer corners of the hall, your sibling’s with their bodies slumped over in disappointment. The one wearing a gold trimmed gown let out a cry of discontentment. “Can you believe this mother? It’s been three dances and he is still with that one girl!” The other sister shifted around, her large pinky puffy dress practically swallowing her. “Why won't he dance with me?” She resembled a toddler. “He should dance with me! Not you and your ugly pig dress!” The two girls swatted at each other, one making oinking noises to bother the other. You’re step mother let out an annoyed sigh, watching the ballroom dancing. She was just as bothered, she needed these girls to marry rich so she could get some money in her life again. But, she didn’t think she could make such a feat happen with the way the evening was unfolding. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this girl was too familiar. 

* * *

The band came to another stop, applause filling the room. Jumin bowed to you once again, as he had done after every dance. You giggled again, looking at him with a glance of puppy love and admiration. He pulled you back into him as the band began to play again, another sweet melody. You stood on your toes and put your head next to his, whispering in his ear,

“Let’s go on an adventure.”

He felt his face grow warm by your face in close proximity to his, your words floating around his head. It was like you had just told him the sweetest secret, one so sweet it would leave his tea so much sweeter than he wanted. He glanced at the bar where his father sat, talking business to other men, yet another woman on his arm. He was much too busy to be paying any mind to Jumin, let alone his whereabouts. Jumin smiled as he felt his chest tighten, a fire growing inside of it. He grabbed your hand and dragged you along in a fast walk, gliding between guests and servers.

Once you both reached the back doors, you took off in a run. He felt like a silly teenager running away from home after sneaking out. He had never felt this feeling before, one of bashful youth. He laughed, one so genuine and pure you felt your heart flutter a bit. When you both finally made it outside, you found yourself in a rose garden with a fountain in the middle. Jumin let out a small laugh when he saw you, you were practically glowing.

“Forgive me, I haven’t tried to escape a party since I was a child.” He looked away bashful as he became aware of his actions. You smiled at him, your eyes adored with curiosity. He felt the words bubbling up in his throat. He lead you to a small bench. “When I was younger, my childhood friend and I used to run out of parties like that one and we would play some kind of game. Neither of us got to spend childhoods in school so we never learned school yard games…” He felt his face grow warmer and he rambled on and on, oversharing more with you than he had with anyone else. You looked at him with that smile, one so kind he felt like he had seen it before.

You place your hand on top of his, pinky fingers connecting in some kind of promise. “You come to parties like this a lot? Is your father some kind of business man?”

He looked at you dumbfounded. Did you really not know who he was? He felt his heart grow excited as butterflies fluttered around in his chest. He had a clean slate, you weren’t someone who was going to hurt him or use him like the other girls there. You were a safe space.

Without thinking he looked into your eyes. The (e/c) orbs were darker as the moon took its spot in the sky, tea lights lighting up the garden. He placed his hand on your skin, the fabric of the glove soft against your porcelain-smooth skin. His thumb rubbed your cheekbone in a lovely way. Your hands were neatly folded in your lap as you looked back at him. You both began to lean in as the distance between you both shortened. You could feel his breath on your lips, he could smell your lavender soap. You both close your eyes as you sprang forward, closing the gap and kissing him first.

His lips were dry and warm, yours soft and turned upwards into a smile. The kiss was short and sweet, neither of you were the type to kiss without knowing the person’s name. Oh God, he kissed you and he didn’t even know your name. Jumin’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He began to babble out some kind of apology. You looked at him with that same look, eyes inviting and your smile kind.

“It’s okay, I really enjoyed it.” You snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him into another kiss as he pulled you close by the waist. He was about to take the second kiss when you heard a large chime.

You’re stomach dropped so far you were sure Satan himself had collected it. You sprung up, running as you shouted some kind of apology. The skirt of your dress was collected in your hands as you ran through the garden, Saeyoung’s car in sight. You hopped over the small fence including the croquet set up. You felt your shoe kick off in the jump, but you didn’t care. Before Jumin could see what happened, he ran after you, stopping when he found your lost shoe.

A glass slipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for a while on and off, decided to drop part one on Jumin's birthday! Part 2 should be soon!


	10. Glass part 2

Jumin held your slipper in his hand, unable to follow where you ran off. His breathes were heavy, a few loose hairs hanging in front of his face. He was too slow. He had finally found this person who made him feel like the subject of an old love song. She had stopped his heart, filling his thoughts, making him float. But, before he knew it, you slipped out of his fingers. 

“Mr. Han! There you are! I’m not one to lecture you, and forgive me for speaking out of mind, but you really can’t run from your own party like that…Whats that?” Jaehee trailed out of the party, lecturing Jumin as she approached him, puzzled by his presence in the croquet court. But even more puzzling, the single glass slipper in his hand. 

“Mr. Han, are you alright?”

“Assistant Kang, clear the schedules for the next weeks, we have a new job. It will require all our funds-”

Jumin was caught off guard by his father’s laughing, a concophous melody that was surrounded by other grown men laughing, adding to the unfortunate harmony. They sounded beyond drunk, definitely not in the state to be making business decisions. However, Jumin was tempted to drink away too.   
The men walked by the doors leading to the garden, Jumin’s father spotting Jaehee and Jumin in the garden, Jumin speaking in a hushed, hurried, voice. He excused himself from the other men, walking into the garden. 

“Jumin, son, have you settled on a woman? The party is nearly over.”

“Yes, father I did.” Jumin spoke, his face still flushed. Jaehee looked panicked, trying to decide if this was a conversation she wanted to be in the middle of. 

“That's great son! Where is she?”

“Gone.”

“Gone?”

“Gone.”

\----

The car ride was mostly quiet, the soft humming of the engine as you and Saeyoung drove to your house. You remembered the gentle breath of Jumin on your upper lip, the cool fabric of the glove on your cheek, chills creeping over your body once again. You closed your eyes, a small smile growing over your face as you remembered his flustered face and laughing as he ran alongside you like a child. Saeyoung glanced over, noticing your face under the soft glow of streetlights. 

“Im guessing all went well?”

You hummed, absolutely smittened by this stranger. “It was like a fairy-tale, Saeyoung. I will forever owe you.”

“Oh ho ho, I will hold you to that~. What happened?”

You smiled again, shifting in your seat to better face the red head as he drove. “We danced for what felt like hours, but it was so graceful and effortless. I really felt like I was floating! And he was so handsome I couldn't stop looking, but if I looked too long I just grew flustered. Then we snuck out of the party, running into this garden. We sat and talked and he was so beautiful and then he held my hand, then he touched my face, then he kissed me. Then I kissed him. God, it was beautiful Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung laughed at your head-over-heels state, “So, what was this perfect man’s name?”

You stopped smiling, suddenly coming to terms to what you managed to miss in your evening of bliss. You can’t find this man again.

“I don’t know.”

Saeyoung looked at you, panic and confusion on his own face. This wasn’t the plan he had made up in his head. You and Jumin would meet, fall in love, realize you already knew eachother, get married, and let him walk with Elly as flower girls. But now, he wasn’t even sure you saw Jumin. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“I- I never asked. Oh God, I never asked…” You felt your eyes sting as tears welled up in them, face growing flushed. You were absolutely mortified with yourself, you never asked his name- one of the most basic interactions one could have.”

Saeyoung saw your painstricken and disgusted face. He knew what he had to do. 

“Well, Fairy Godmother 707 will have to get to work then.”

. . . . 

“Mr.Han, this is outlandish!”

“Perhaps.”

“You have a trip next week, the RFA is becoming busy with the upcoming event, you have countless deals to close, and-”

“Assistant Kang, do you only know of work? What do you know about love?” Jumin swirled his wine around in his glass, it temporarily being stained a deep red color. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I asked what you know about love.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much sir.”

“As I assumed. So, you wouldn’t know my pain, hm? I will find her. Now, please go find the head of my security operation, I wish to speak with him.”

Jaehee let out a sigh, “Yes sir.” 

Jaehee left the office, a large slam from the door behind her. Jumin sighed heavily, releasing tension he didn’t even know he had. Was he crazy? Probably. He did know that he hadn’t slept for a week, not since the party. Everytime he closed his eyes, she was there- haunting him. The feeling of her skin, the way her eyes had sparkled, the small giggles when they ran. He could even remember the feeling of her lips against his, the way she was soft and tasted like vanilla. He wanted her again, he wanted to feel what it was like to have her next to him again. But he acted out of character. He went too fast, he didn’t think to ask for her name. 

Saeyoung heard a knocking on his large windows. He was too far up for it to be a bird. He removed his head from his hands, looking at the wall of windows. He groaned upon seeing a certain cheeky red head balancing by some sort of graphing hook outside his window. Jumin stood up, flipping the switches that opened up the windows enough to let a little air in. He watched with annoyance as Saeyoung tried to crawl through the window, falling on his face in Jumin’s office. 

“Luicel, I’m a very busy man with no time for your games. Why did you scale my building?”

Saeyoung stood up, readjusting his jacket. “Aww don’t be like that Jumin~ I came to help you!”

“Help me? How could you be of help to me-”

“You and your girl troubles! I know all about women!”

Jumin rolled eyes, returning to his desk. “Yea, and so does Zen. Luciel, if you don’t have anything important please show yourself out- and through the door like a normal person.”

Saeyoung grew impatient. He couldn't out right tell Jumin he knew Y/N, but he had to say something. “Fine. Here is what I can offer. Give me a day, I can give you the addresses of every unmarried girl in the area. That would be enough, right?”

Jumin perked up. That would be enough, and faster than any security team could do. “And what do you want in return?”

“Oh just an invite to the wedding~ I can bring Elly as a guest!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Elizabeth would be in the wedding, not a mere guest.”

...  
Days passed, and you were slowly losing hope in Saeyoung. You knew the odds weren’t exactly in your favor, but you still wanted to hope. Someone as beautiful as the man you meant at the party wouldn’t want to marry a poor servant girl, right? You were still at the disposal of your step family, doting over them and their needs. They were as needy and aggressive as always. 

One evening there was a knock at the door. You went to greet the visitor, only for your step sisters to begin their squealing from the window. 

“Mother! It’s a limo!”

“I bet it’s a rich man here for me!”

“Not for you, you pig! He’s here for me!”

The two fought in petty slaps and insults as your step mother turned her nose up at you. “Y/N, please go to your room upstairs, I don’t want anyone to see someone as dirty as you.”

You nodded slowly and retreated up the stairs. Once in your room, you peaked through the door in attempts to see who was downstairs. 

A young man with orange hair and suit stepped in the door, his hair slicked back. Except that wasn’t a normal man- that was Saeyoung. Your eyes widened, trying to figure out what he was doing. He was one for hijinks, but this was further than he had gone before. 

He bowed before your step mother. “Good evening, Ma’am. I come on behalf of Jumin Han, CEO of C&R. I understand you have unwed daughters living her?” Saeyoung glanced up from his bow, quickly meeting your gaze. You saw his goofy grin as a winked. 

“Yes, I do. May I ask why?’

Saeyoung stood up. “Mr.Han is looking for a missing girl from last weekend's party. She left a shoe behind, and Mr.Han wishes to return the shoe and reconnect with her.”

“Yes, I have two beautiful daughters that would be more than happy to try on this shoe.” Your step mother snapped, both sisters quickly joining her side. Saeyoung held back a laugh, clearing his throat instead as you giggled. 

Saeyoung presented the shoe to the first sister. She attempted to try it on, but wasn’t able to fit it in. Her foot was much too long, her heel unable to fit. She balled her fists in anger, pouting as she walked away. 

The second sister attempted to fit the shoe, her foot much too wide. Saeyoung watched as your step mom tried to jam the foot into the shoe, finally getting it to fit. She stepped back, smiling. “Look at that! Fits like a glove!” Saeyoung cleared his throat again, desperate to not laugh at the site. He pulled the shoe off the other sister, much to her disapproval and anger. 

Saeyoung addressed your step mother again. “Are you sure no other girl lives here?” 

“I am sure.”

“Positive? Our records say you have a step daughter from your deceased husband in your care. Where is she?”  
Your step mom shifted her eye contact. “Oh, Y/N. She’s sick, I'm afraid, unable to come.”

Saeyoung dropped his respectful smile. “I happen to also know that isn’t true. Where is she?”

You began to walk out of your room, Saeyoung looking up at you. He gave you a promising smile. Your step mother, however, gave you a smile full of menace. 

“Oh Y/N! Look at you, feeling better!” 

Saeyoung watched you walk down the stairs, escorting you to sit on the second to last. “Miss, would you please allow me to try this shoe on you?” You cleared your throat in an attempt to not snicker, unable to hold this act like Saeyoung could. 

“Yes, thank you.”

Saeyoung slipped the shoe on, it fitting perfectly. Saeyoung gave you his signature goofy smile. “Now that, is a fit like a glove.”

Your step sisters gawked at the sight. “Y/N was the girl from the party!” 

“That’s not fair! Why does she get to be pretty!” The two began to throw temper tantrums, only to be met with the annoyed doting from your step mother. Saeyoung pulled out his phone, calling someone.

“Hr.Han, we found her.”

…

Jumin sat in the limo, tapping his foot nervously. It wasn’t like him to be so impatient, but this was the last house and they had yet to find the girl he was chasing. He felt his phone vibrate and picked up the call, ready to hear Luciel tell him there was no match once again. 

“Luciel?”

“Mr.Han, we found her.”

Jumin hung up the phone, dropping the phone to his side. He sat, dumbfounded. He want to find her, he wanted to find her more than anything in the world, but now that he found he- he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Driver Kim, what do you do when you find the person you love?”

“You go get her, Mr.Han.”

...  
Saeyoung helped you stand, quickly throwing a suitcase at you. 

“What is this?”

“Just trust me, again.”

He moved out of the way, and what you saw left your eyes gaping and your heart pounding. It was the man from the town. 

Jumin smiled, a blushing mess. The girl from the town, the one helped that day, was the one he met at the party?

“Jumin?”

He chuckled as you both walked closer. “I really can’t believe I managed to run into you twice and didn’t get your name either time. I hope you'll forgive me.”

You intertwined your fingers with his, admiring the way they fit together. “I think I’ll be able to.”

Jumin held your face with his free hand. “Well, now that I am here, I wont mess this up,” you giggled, admiring all the features of his face. 

“What is your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Y/N, may I kiss you now?”

You smiled at him, nodding. He brought your faces closer together, your lips meeting slowly. The kiss wasn’t like the first one, this one was softer. It was softer and sweeter, like he was almost afraid he would lose you again. 

You both pulled away when Saeyoung let out a cat call, making a spectacle of himself. Jumin pressed his forehead against yours, a small chuckle escaping his lips as you giggle along. He pulled away, grabbed your bag, and led you out to the car. This time, he wouldn't lose you.


End file.
